The ED Disaster
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is my take on the helicopter crash in the summer video, it is a zax fanfic but includes Zick and fless mentions so please R
1. First day

**This is an idea I have just had, it is my take on what was in the casualty summer preview video where there is a helicopter crash, Zoe goes into help someone and Tess gets injured so please R&R and tell me what you think via review, PM or twitter I am claireeaford.**

Zoe's heels clicked through the ED as it was a Wednesday morning and her shift was about to start, she passed Connie's office remembering how it was once her's and Nick Jordan's before that, she had good times and bad in that office but still couldn't get her head around how Connie had so easily ripped the good ones up when she returned to the ED and forced zoe into giving up her job.

Zoe remembered that day like it was yesterday….

_"__Zoe, this ED is a mess" said guy to Zoe_

_"__Well it wouldn't be if we weren't a consultant, a nurse and 2 doctors down" said Zoe back to guy with a hint of sarcasm in her voice_

_"__Well zoe that's not my fault" said guy looking over at Connie who he noticed was smiling in the corner_

_"__Well it's not mine either" said Zoe who felt like guy was blaming her_

_There was silence before Zoe decided to walk out and get on with some work before the ED got even more chaotic._

_"__Zoe" shouted guy self who walked out of the office_

_Zoe stopped and turned around and so did a number of other members of staff_

_"__You know what" said Zoe who finally lost it "it's obvious that Connie has been after my job since she arrived here so she might as well have it, I resign"_

_Everyone looked at Connie, they all knew that she was after Zoe's job and would get it in the end but they weren't expecting this._

_"__You know what Connie is welcome to my job cause unlike her I have a life that I intend to live" said Zoe _

_"__Well if you think it's for the best" said Connie ignoring Zoe's comment about her not having a life_

_"__Zoe, don't let on that this job is the reason that you didn't get married and have a family" said guy self who wasn't happy about the prospect of losing a great doctor_

_"__You can't even say that, you know the reason for that" said Zoe who could feel the anger inside her as guy self was one of the few people who knew about her infertility_

_Zoe rolled her eyes when she saw the smile on Connie's face, she knew that this day would come but was intending to hold onto her title until the day she was told to hand it over._

_"__Now I am going to go home, relax and spend time with my boyfriend" said Zoe who smiled as Connie's smile faded at the word boyfriend_

_Guy self was surprised too but wasn't going to let Zoe walk out like this._

_"__Zoe you can't just go" said guy _

_"__Fire me then" said Zoe smiling before walking on_


	2. Mrs Beauchamp

**Just a short chapter as it is getting late so please R&R and thanks for all your reviews on the first chapter****J**

After zoe had managed to take her eyes off the words "Connie Beauchamp, clinical lead" that were stuck onto her old office door zoe walked around the corner and near bumped into max who was carry 2 coffees.

"Just the person I was looking" said max smiling and handing Zoe a coffee

"Thanks" said Zoe taking the coffee

It was only zoe's second day back after the whole Connie thing as she had a week off to distress and max was glad that he now finally saw the old zoe Hanna who was never stressed and never depended on anyone.

"Still getting used to it" said Zoe who sensed what max was thinking

"Yea" said max "I'm still getting used to it too"

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp" said max sarcastically "shall I wipe your ass Mrs Beauchamp"

The last comment made Zoe laugh, she had managed to swallow her coffee, max was glad that he had managed to cheer her up a bit.

"Is she really that bad?" said Zoe who was now smiling at max's comment

"Yes" said max smiling "you were way better"

"Glad to hear it" said zoe smiling and taking another sip of her coffee "but you're the only one that feels that way"

"No I'm not" said Max to Zoe's surprise "she is doing everyone's head in, even ash has to call her Mrs Beauchamp now"

"Well I won't be calling her that" said Zoe who was stating the obvious

"Would you risk getting a warning?" said max looking seriously at Zoe knowing that she wound care

"Would she risk getting her neck broken?" said Zoe who couldn't believe that Connie would give anyone who didn't call her Mrs Beauchamp a warning

Zoe turned around and smiled when she heard max's laughs.


	3. Ruler of the kingdom

**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them so please keep them coming! :)**

**I know that the summer video suggests that Tess is injured in a train crash and Zoe rescues someone from the helicopter but for the sake of the story I am going to put both the accidents in one so that it affects the ED massively. **

Zoe was on her way to her old office which Connie now inhabited, she was already annoyed about her downgrade to consultant and the week off didn't change that but what was even worse was Connie making her own rules that were almost imposable to abide by without slipping up and making a mistake, zoe had to admit that the ED was a lot calmer but that was partly because the staff that had once occupied it were hiding away like a chicken would from a fox, Connie being the fox.

Zoe couldn't believe how few people were actually in the ED expect from patients, the ED was almost deserted then Jeff ran in and too zoe's surprise except from max he was the only member of staff that she had saw so far, but even if she did see anyone they wouldn't dare talk to her as everybody needed there job and it could easily be taken away from them by Connie who was now the ruler of the kingdom.

"Zoe" said Jeff smiling "your back"

"I'm surprised your talking to me while Mrs Beauchamp is about" said Zoe folding her arms and rolling her eyes as Jeff smiled

"Well Mrs Beauchamp can't touch me or taming" said Jeff happily

"Lucky" said Zoe who Jeff knew had on intentions of following ones stupid rules or playing her childish game "but still you call her Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Old habits die hard" said Jeff

"So what do I owe the pleasure" said Zoe who wasn't in the best of moods

"We need your help" said Jeff "fancy a trip?"

"Anything that will get me away from this place" said Zoe

Jeff was so happy that he had got someone to agree that he handed Zoe her clothes before legging it out of the hospital.

Zoe looked down and realised that she had been handed a radio too.

"Jeff" said Zoe into the radio as she was a little bit confused as to why he had just ran off

"Zoe" said Jeff back

"What the hell is going on" said Zoe who was not amused by jeffs actions

Jeff laughed as she knew that once zoe found out what was really going on she wouldn't be happy, he had always though she was a can't break a nail girl rather than a hands on sort of girl.

"Helicopter crash, we need a doctor and nurse on scene" said Jeff

"This better be some joke" said Zoe who unknown to Jeff was shaking her head

"Afraid not" said Jeff "meet me and tams round the front in 15"


	4. cigerette

**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them so please keep them coming! :)**

**I know that the summer video suggests that Tess is injured in a train crash and Zoe rescues someone from the helicopter but for the sake of the story I am going to put both the accidents in one so that it affects the ED massively. **

Zoe sighed and walked to the staffroom with the green outfit Jeff had given her, she had to get changed and knew that the staffroom would probably be as empty as the ED saying Connie had cut everyone's break times.

Zoe was right and no one was in the staffroom so she walked on in and decided to get changed, she zipped up the green ambulance doctor uniform and turned around cheeking her make up in the mirror, which wasn't really important as she was going into a helicopter wreak.

Zoe turned to the door and realised that max was looking at her.

"You better watch out, Mrs Beauchamp is about" said Zoe while looking at her hair

"Do you think I have obeyed any of her orders?" said max who was leaning against the door frame

"No" said Zoe who turned around to max and laughed slightly

Zoe closed her locker and walked towards max, she realised that she still had 5 minutes before she was due to meet tamzin and Jeff so she took her hand from behind her back and opened it in front of max who immediately smiled when he saw the 2 cigarettes she had.

Max took a cigarette off Zoe and put in in his mouth, he turned around and walked outside too his smoking spot where him and Zoe always stood together, he was quickly followed by Zoe.

Zoe felt the pockets in her uniform too see if she had a lighter but she didn't so she turned to max who had a sneaky grin on his face as he took his lighter out of his pocket, zoe smiled as she snatched it off him and lit up her cigarette before putting the lighter back in her pocket.

"That's mine" said max while smiling at Zoe

"Mine now" said Zoe smiling back as she knew that before she goes into the helicopter she would need a cigarette

"So, you never told me, where you are going?" said max smiling at Zoe

"Oh, Jeff and tamzin just need help" said Zoe who was under exadurating

"Zoe I may not be the smartest person on the earth but I'm not stupid" said max who didn't believe a word zoe was saying

"Ok" said Zoe who knew that like nick, max would get it out of her one way or another "I have to go into a helicopter"

"And" said max who knew that wasn't all

"They need a doctor and a nurse so me and Tess volunteered to get away from this place" said Zoe pointing at the hospital walls

"And" said max smiling and raising his eyebrows

Zoe looked at him and laughed slightly before preparing to finish her sentence

"The helicopter is stuck between 2 pillars which are unstable" said Zoe taking a drag from her cigarette "someone's trapped so they need both me and Tess"


	5. fear

**Thanks for all your reviews as I love reading them, please keep reviewing and telling me what you think as the story progresses****J**

There was silence for a minute so Zoe turned around and looked at max, she thought/knew that there was something wrong with him because he found it hard to stay quiet for 10 seconds never mind a minute.

Zoe saw the look of shock and worry on his face as he stared at the ground, zoe tilted her head up so that she could look up at the clouds then she looked down at the ground again trying to figure out what to say to him that would somehow make him feel better, she never thought that max was a worrier but she could see that there was something clearly wrong with him this time.

"Max?" said Zoe as she tilted her head to the side

"Oh yea, sorry" said max who immediately snapped out of his own world

Max gave Zoe a fake smile which soon faded as he looked at the ground again and Zoe could see this so she smiled knowing that he would never admit it but his worry was for her and started as soon as she told him the extent of the dangerous situation she was going to be in.

"you ok?" said zoe as she thought that she would give it a go and see if max would admit how he felt towards her

"Yea, of course" said max who smiled at Zoe again to try and reassure her

"Ok" said Zoe

Zoe looked too the side and saw that it was 2 minutes until Jeff and tamzin were due to pick her up.

Tess had just come out the ED doors and was wearing the same as Zoe only her outfit said nurse on the back instead of doctor.

"Well that's me" said Zoe

Zoe smiled at max one last time, she was scared, terrified infect but she would never tell anyone how she felt, not even Tess who was one of her closest friends.

Zoe turned around and went to walk off knowing that it was going to be hard to get a response from max as he was miles away in his own world, then he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back placing a kiss on her lips.

"Be safe" was all that he said

"You know me…." said Zoe trying to hide her fear, she was cut off by max

"Yes I do know you" said max smiling at Zoe "Zoe Hanna never admits it when she is scared"

"Me scared….?" Said Zoe who was once again cut off by max

"Yes, you're scared, I know you" said max who looked deep into Zoe's eyes

Zoe looked away knowing that like nick Jorden max could break her, she never was the talking kind.


	6. unsure

**Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think as the story progresses as I only got 1 review on the last chapter.**

**It has just been announced that the helicopter crash is on the 22****nd****of June and this fanfic will be finished long before then but in the spoiler it also tells us the name of the girl that is injured in the crash "jess" so I will probably use the same name.**

Zoe looked at max and smiled, and then she looked at Tess who had spotted them and was on her way over so that she could talk to Zoe, as she hadn't seen her since she had got back.

Tess just thought that max and Zoe were just having a cigarette outside and a friendly chat.

Zoe turned around and was going to walk towards Tess as she knew that one slip of the tongue could reveal her and max's relationship and that couldn't happen, well not just yet until/if they were serious.

Max pulled Zoe back thinking that she was going on her way to the helicopter crash site, Zoe looked round and smiled at him forgetting all about Tess as soon as she looked into his eyes.

"Zoe" said max

"Yea" said Zoe

"Be safe" said max

"Don't worry" said Zoe who kissed max on the cheek "I will be fine"

"Sure?" said max

"I have my phone" said Zoe smiling and showing max the phone that was in her hand

"And I am too valuable to the NHS" added Zoe in a sarcastic voice

"Not just to the NHS" said max smiling

A smile spread across Zoe's face just as Tess tapped her shoulder and she immediately turned around.

"See you later" said max who definitely didn't want to hear Zoe and Tess's conversation

"Yea" said Zoe whose smile faded

Zoe watched max until her was no longer in view, and this didn't go unnoticed by Tess who followed her gaze.

"What" said Zoe

"I didn't say anything" said Tess who smiled at Zoe's reaction

"So how are you" said Zoe who put her hands on her hips

"The same as you" said Tess smiling "hiding on Connie"

"Too true" said Zoe who smiled as she saw the ambulance pull up outside the ED

"Tess, zoe" shouted Jeff out the window

Tess and Zoe looked at each other knowing that they were both going into a very dangerous situation.

"Is this the lengths we are going to be away from Mrs Beauchamp" said Tess who saw the worry in Zoe's eyes

"Looks like it" said Zoe looking down at the ground

"And its Connie" added Zoe

"Sorry habit" said Tess smiling at zoe

Zoe and Tess couldn't hide their fear anymore and looked at the ground unsure if they wanted to do this or not.

"Together?" said Zoe looking up at the same time as Tess

"Yea" said Tess smiling

Tess and Zoe both ran to the ambulance and got in beside tamzin and jeff.


	7. suspicious

Zoe and Tess closed the back of the ambulance and took a seat, both were as nerves as each other and Zoe were almost shaking.

"Right tams explain what's happening too Tess and Zoe" said Jeff

"The helicopter crashed 15 minutes ago, ambulance was called immediately but the fire service has been there ever since as the helicopter is high up in the mountains between 2 stone pillars, that are unstable" said tamzin

"Casualties" said Zoe who was taking in what had just been said to her

"7 year old girl" said tamzin "they need a nurse too check her but they pretty sure that she is in a serious condition and need a doctor on scene as well"

"Ok" said Zoe and Tess looking up at each other

Zoe took her phone out checking that she didn't have any text messages but she did and the text she received was from no other than max.

Zoe smiled as she opened the text.

"Be safe, max"

Zoe smiled at the text and decided to text max back so he knew that she had seen what he had said.

"I will, don't worry, Zo"

Zoe smiled as she clicked the lock button on her phone, she tapped the top half of her phone off her chin as she was thinking and wondering what max would say, she never knew that she could feel so excited about someone sending her a text message, he phone vibrated and the screen lit up and zoe didn't even care that tamzin and Tess were looking at her wondering who she could be texting.

"I'll be waiting for you, Zo"

Zoe's face lit up at max's reply and this didn't go unnoticed by tamzin and Tess who immediately looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" said Zoe smiling and setting her phone down beside her

"Who are you texting?" said tamzin

"Oh, no one" said Zoe smiling

"Come on, tell us" said Tess smiling

"Yea, we all want to know" said tamzin

"Leave me out of this" said Jeff who wanted to be left out of anything the girls were discussing

"Oh, no one you would know" said Zoe looking down at her phone which had lit up again.

Tamzin and Tess looked at each other smiling as they knew that Zoe just didn't want to tell them and if there was someone, the fact that they didn't know them would give Zoe even more reason to tell them.

Zoe lifted up her phone and smiled when she saw that she had received another message from max.

"Just text me when you're on your way back, max"

Zoe wasted no time in texting max back

"I will Zo"


	8. falling

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep leaving them****J****  
****next couple of chapters are going to be quite sad but still please R&R****J**

Jeff pulled up at the sight and tamzin, Jeff, Tess and Zoe all got out.

Zoe couldn't believe what she had got herself into, they were on top of a mountain and if that helicopter moved the slightest bit it would fall down it never mind the 2 pillars smashing it.

Tess wasted no time and walked over to the fire bagade ready for her briefing before going into the helicopter wreck that she saw before her.

Zoe on the other hand was frozen to the spot and tamzin walked over sensing her fear.

"You ok?" said tamzin

Zoe looked at tamzin and tamzin knew the answer

"Look, you don't have too" said tamzin rubbing Zoe's back "nobody expects you too"

"No I do, they do" said Zoe who was watching Tess climb into the wreak which suddenly moved.

Zoe was shaking as after 20 minutes she saw a figure come out of the helicopter, it was obviously the girl, jess that had been trapped, so she checked her over and sat at the edge of the ambulance glad that she didn't have to go in the unstable helicopter.

The ambulance with the girl in it dove off and as it passed zoe could see that in the distance tamzin and Jeff were walking over too where she was standing, they were walking side by side but looking at each other and talking at the same time.

"What?" said Zoe when they finally reached her

"It's Tess" said tamzin

Zoe's heart broke at that minute, Tess was her best friend and she knew by tamzin tone that it wasn't going to be good and the fact that tamzin couldn't finish her sentence and passed over too Jeff ment that it was going to be 10 times worse than could ever have imagined.

"They got the girl out but one of the pillars clasped onto the helicopter before they could get Tess" said Jeff looking down

"Is she" said Zoe in almost a whisper, not daring to finish her sentence just in case the answer was yes

"They don't know" said Jeff honestly, trying not to give Zoe false hope

Silent tears started to fall down zoe's face which wasn't a surprise too Jeff or tamzin, many collogues had died over the years in different circumstances and zoe had never cried well been saw crying, it's not like she didn't care or miss them as she did like Polly who Jeff still misses everyday it's just that Tess and zoe had been through a lot together and have known each other for years, tamzin and Jeff knew this but had no idea of what recently happened between fletch and Tess and how zoe had supported Tess.


	9. help

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep leaving them****J**

**I have to warn you that this chapter is sad and a lot of people told me that they cried at the last chapter so if you did then I can guarantee you that you will cry at the next 2 chapters!**

"I'm going in" said Zoe in almost a whisper after a minute of silence

Zoe was terrified but the one thing that was in her head was what Tess and her had agreed just 30 minutes ago outside the ED, they were in this together.

"No zoe" said Jeff shaking his head "there is a good chance that she's gone"

"Jeff she survived being outside with a medal poll through her for nearly 24 hours" said Zoe "she is not going to go like this, she is strong"

"No Zoe, I won't let you" said Jeff reaching out for zoe's arm

"Jeff please" said Zoe "me and Tess agreed, we are in this together"

"No" said Jeff standing up "leave it to the professionals"

"Just give this to max if anything happens" said zoe handing Jeff a letter which he took "tell him that I'm sorry"

Jeff looked at Zoe and saw the tears that were streaming down her face, he quickly dried then and kissed Zoe on the forehead.

"Be safe" said Jeff

Zoe nodded her head, she couldn't say anything as the tears were already coming down too fast.

Jeff looked down at the letter wondering why zoe would want him to give the letter to max out of all people but that thought quickly went out of his head when he saw zoe begin to walk over, passing all the people that were trying to stop her from getting close to the wreak.

Zoe slowly climbed into the small space in the helicopter, she was surprised that the helicopter was still intact and that there was still a big space on the inside despite one of the two pillars falling, but she knew that once that second pillar fell, it would be game over.

"Tess" said Zoe

Tess had been knocked unconscious and there was blood covering her, she was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, the entrance were a large piece of rock fell on her head.

"She's alive" shouted Zoe out through the hole

Jeff smiled, but that soon disappeared when he saw that the second large pillar was crumbling.

"Zoe, you got to get out of there" shouted Jeff "NOW"

"Jeff just go" shouted Zoe back knowing that she could never get out in time or leave tess "GO"

Jeff didn't listen and was about to pull zoe out when he watched the pillar fall into the helicopter which still had Tess and zoe inside.

"ZOE" shouted Jeff

Jeff got no reply

"TESS" shouted Jeff

Again he got no reply

Jeff but knew that he would have too tell the ED

Jeff turned around and looked at tamzin who was 10 meters away from him, he shook his head which made tears fall from tamzin eyes, and she got her phone out and phoned the ED.


	10. the break down

**Thanks for all your reviews, I love them and read every one of them so please continue leaving them****J**

**This is going to be my last update tonight and I know that a lot of you are telling me that I can't kill off Tess or zoe but I have already decided and you only have to take 1 look at my twitter account (claireeaford) and ask yourself, would I ever kill off Tess or zoe?**

"Hello holby city ED" said Louise down the phone

"I think there gone" cried tamzin down the phone

"Slow down" said Louise who didn't have a clue what tamzin had said

"Is the staff there?" said tamzin, crying

"Yea" said Louise who glanced up at the staff who were all around the desk waiting after max told them where Zoe and Tess where going too"

"Put it on loud speaker please" said tamzin still crying

"Listen up guys" said Louise as she put her phone loud speaker

The first thing everybody heard was tamzin voice which was quiet and muffled, it was notable that she had been crying repeatedly.

"Tams" said fletch

"They're gone" was all tamzin could say before bursting into tears again "it clasped, with them inside"

The ED looked at each other before Jeff got on the phone and he wasn't that much better than tamzin at speaking.

"Tess was trapped, Zoe went in to get her then it just clasped on top of them" said Jeff

There was a science before Charlie spoke

"Survival chances?" said Charlie thinking realistically

"Very slim, not worth thinking about" said Jeff who sounded as if he was going to burst into tears

There wasn't one person in the ED who didn't have tears stains down there face, even Caleb and lily were crying at what had happened.

Max and fletch just stared at a wall not showing any emotion except from the obvious breaking of their hearts inside.

Charlie was the same trying to be brave but he just walked into the office he shared with Tess and cried.

"And one more thing" added Jeff who by this stage was crying "Zoe left a letter"

Max looked up when he heard this, it was hurting him even more that zoe was prepared for what had happened to her and Tess.

"It's for max" said Jeff

Everyone immediately turned around and looked at max who put his head in his hands and covered his eyes, not letting even Robyn see him cry, everyone was thinking the same thing, why would this letter be too max out of all people?

"She told me too tell you that she is sorry" said Jeff crying

At this stage max just broke and walked to his office and slammed the door shut, the sound echoed through the ED

"Why max?" Robyn was the first too say, she was wondering why he had something to do with her boss and how zoe had reduced him too tears, her brother who she had never seen cry before.


	11. like a baby

**Thanks for all your reviews and if I get enough on this chapter I may have time for one more update tonight****J****so please R&R****J**

Fletch knocked on Charlie's office door after seeing him run into his and Tess's office, as soon as he entered it was obvious that Charlie had been crying.

"Come here" said fletch holding his arms out

Charlie agreed and him and fletch hugged.

"She is going to be ok" said fletch who was trying to convince himself more than Charlie

"You can't be sure" said Charlie "there is a 15% chance according to Jeff"

Fletch sat down in front of Charlie, he had never seen him cry before.

"Nearly a year ago she came to me crying" said Charlie laughing slightly at the memories of Tess but this made fletch immediately left his head up "I never thought I would see the day where she would cry over a man"

"This is my entire fault" said fletch standing up with his hands on his head

Fletch immediately left but Charlie just thought that like everyone else he needed time alone.

Charlie looked in the mirror to make sure that it wasn't as obvious that he had been crying before walking out the office door and back to the crowd that was still gathered at reception.

"Why max" was all Charlie heard noel say

Charlie looked back to see Robyn stood against the wooden door of the porters office.

"What's going on" asked Charlie

"Max" said Louise "zoe left him a letter, told him she was sorry"

Charlie ran his hands through his hair, everything suddenly made sense, there secret meetings, why she was so happy, why she never came to the pub, why she was so close to max and why they always took their breaks at the same time.

Charlie knew that he was stupid too miss it and after all it wasn't as if it was surprising after zoe's tract record.

Zoe and max were together.

Charlie would have to be blind not to notice the cheeky winks and the odd bunch of flowers on Zoe's desk, she was acting in exactly the same way as she had when she was with nick, in love with nick.

Charlie walked over to where Robyn was standing outside the door of the room max was in, he called her to the side so max wouldn't hear there conversation.

"I'm sorry Charlie" said Robyn who still had mascara mark down her cheeks "he won't come out, I can hear him, he is crying like a baby"

Charlie sighed and looked up at Robyn who clearly had no idea of her boss and her brother's relationship.

"They weren't even that close" said Robyn

"I doubt that very much" said Charlie leaving Robyn slightly puzzled


	12. the call

**This is definitely my last update for tonight so please R&R as always and sorry for this being a bit of a cliffhanger****J**

Charlie walked over to the door and Robyn followed him.

Charlie sat with his side to the door, the floor was cold but he didn't care as he could hear max's cry's, Robyn was right, he was in pieces.

"Max" said Charlie

Charlie didn't get a reply so he tried to open the door which was locked

"Max can you open the door?" said Charlie

"Leave me alone" said max back between his cries

"Max please" said Robyn

Max sighed and there was a lock click on the door.

Charlie looked at Robyn and they both slowly entered and were surprised as max just fell into Charlie's arms as he came in.

Max didn't care who knew that he was crying because he had lost Zoe, his Zoe all lough she didn't know how much she meant to him yet.

Robyn closed the door behind them as the ED gossipers would have a field day watching max cry for what robin didn't know was his possibly dead love.

"I know how much you loved her" said Charlie after a science

"You knew" was all max could say as his crying had finally stopped and he was drying his eyes

"I would be blind not to notice how happy she has been and the flowers she always has on her desk" said Charlie smiling at max

"You are joking me" said Robyn as the pieces started to fit together and make sense

Max took his phone out and pressed the home button showing Charlie and Robyn his screen saver which was a selfie of him and Zoe lying in bed smiling the morning robyn and lofty had nearly caught them together.

"She was the airhostess!" said Robyn

"Well you did ask where the £400 shoes came from" said max smiling slightly at the good memories "and I had to think of something"

"Zoe always did like to spend a fortune on shoes" said Charlie smiling at max

Max slide his phone back in his pocket wondering if he was ever going to see Zoe again.

Suddenly max's phone started ringing, max took it out of his pocket and stared at the caller id

"Zoe Hanna"

Max got up and walked into the middle of the ED, not believing what he was seeing.

Robyn and Charlie quickly followed him wondering what was going on.

"It's zoe" was all max could say

"Answer it, quickly" demanded Charlie wondering if this was just a phone call from the paramedics confirming the deaths of Tess and Zoe


	13. stand up

**Don't know if this will be my only chapter tonight or not but please review and follow/favourite and enjoy****J****  
****PS: to any Connie fans, I am sorry if Connie sounds mean and gets treated badly towards the end but it's all for the purpose of the story and personally I like Connie but just not how mean she is being to zoe.**

"Zoe" shouted max down the phone

"Max" said Zoe just as strongly back, showing max that she was ok

"Omg Zoe" said max "are you and Tess ok?"

"I have managed to stabilise Tess" said Zoe with panic in her voice

"Doesn't worry, calm down" said max slowly "can you hear anyone outside?"

"No" said Zoe as if she was going to cry

Max took his phone from his ear for a split second to shout for Charlie to call Jeff and tamzin and tell them about Zoe and Tess, but as soon as he did, the phone cut off causing him to smash it against the floor.

"Max?" said Charlie walking over

"It cut off" said max with his head in his hands

"Was it zoe?" said Charlie getting straight to the point

Max slowly nodded his head but sighed again knowing that Zoe and Tess were still in great danger and may never get out and the last conversation he had with Zoe, he didn't even admit how much he loves and needs her.

"Tess?" said Charlie

"Zoe said that she's stable" said max

"Ok, noel tells Jeff" demanded Charlie "I'm going out"

"Me too" announced fletch

"Max?" said Charlie too max who was still silent, Charlie knew that max would want to go

"In coming to" said max walking over to where fletch was now standing beside Charlie, near reception

"You can't all leave" said Connie who was more worried about the EDs reputation than the life's of her colleagues

"Watch us" replied fletch, Charlie and max at the same down

"We are already short staffed as it is" said Connie with her hands on her hips "Zoe and Tess have already got themselves stuck in a helicopter wreak, we can't afford to send 3 staff members to go and get them, we need them here as in case you haven't noticed, we are busy"

"Yes we are busy being robots" said max cheekily

"Excuse me?" said Connie who didn't understand what max was implying

"We are busy being robots, run by you" said max too Connie as if she was stupid

"Fun is sinful" added max, doing a Connie impression which the staff couldn't help but laugh at

"How dare you" said Connie sharply

"No, how dare you" said max seriously turning around and walking towards Connie "the ED is a team and ever since you came, it has been slowly crumbling"


	14. further off the edge

**Thanks for all your reviews but this is just a small update but please R&R****J****and most of all enjoy****J**

Zoe looked at Tess who was lying down in the wreck of the helicopter, she knew that they had been very lucky as she could see that the open entrance she had once claimed through too rescue Tess was now covered in rock, so large and so heavy that you couldn't see any daylight or hear any sound threw them.

At any moment Zoe knew that the helicopter could fall and smash into tiny pieces leaving both her and Tess dead.

Zoe was using the light of her phone which still had no signal, it had only 35% of charge let and Zoe was dreading what would happen when it ran out.

Zoe looked at Tess who was fully conscious, there was silence as neither Tess nor Zoe knew what too said or do as there was nothing that would make the situation they were now in any better.

Tess was always happy telling people to look on the bright side of life but she was silent in this instance as the real fear started to creep in, Zoe had to be the positive one now.

"They will get us out, you know" said Zoe looking down at Tess and breaking the long silence

"Yea" said Tess dismissing the comment as she didn't sound too interested

Zoe jumped slightly as there was a sound off people outside as the rocks and stone were being carefully removed, no light could be scene but Zoe never thought that she would be so glad too hear notices in her life.

"Tess, zoe?" she heard Jeff shout

"Jeff" shouted Zoe back

"Stay still" said Jeff

Zoe did what Jeff had told her but just as the final pillar was being lifted so that there would be light and a door once again in the helicopter, it moved pushing the helicopter even further off the edge and perhaps down the side of the mountain.


	15. game

**Thanks to everyone who has continued to review this story so please enjoy this chapter as I left the last one on a bit of a cliffhanger, I will next update when I get 57 reviews****J**

The pillar was dropped back down as soon as the helicopter started moving, the pillar was what was holding the helicopter wreck down and keeping it from falling down the mountain.

"Zoe, Tess" called Jeff

"What happened?" said Zoe

"I am afraid you are going to have to wait a bit longer" said Jeff

**Back in the ED**

Max, Charlie and fletch were now already too go, it had took them longer getting changed with the shouts off Connie threatening to do everything in her power to stain there professional reputation but Charlie, max and fletch didn't care all they knew that people they know and love are trapped in the helicopter and if they got down there quick enough there could be a way they could help.

Fletch was doing this for Tess, max was doing this for zoe and Charlie was doing this for both Tess and zoe.

Charlie loved Zoe like a daughter and he loved Tess as his best friend, a friendship that would never die as it had got stronger and stronger as they years went on.

Fletch, Charlie and max walked out of the staffroom side by side and got into the ambulance that Dixie had took to get them to the crash site.

"When I phoned you, I honestly didn't think you would agree" said Charlie to dixie as he got in the back with fletch and max

"Well, it's our zoe and our Tess" said Dixie who immediately speeded out of the car park "I couldn't not say yes"

**Back inside the helicopter wreak**

"You both need to stay calm" shouted Jeff to Zoe and Tess

"We are" said Zoe back

"Zoe, don't lie" said Jeff

"Well you are asking me to do a pretty imposable task" said Zoe back

"Play a game" was all Jeff said in reply

"What?" said Zoe back "me and Tess are hanging off the edge of a cliff in case you haven't noticed and you want us to play a game!"

"It will take your mind off it" said Jeff

"Whatever" said Zoe "what should we play?"

"Eye spy?" suggested Jeff

"Yea, I spy something being with….D" said Zoe sarcastically "Dark!"

"Sorry" apologised Jeff

"What about we tell each other 3 of are biggest secrets or 3 of the biggest things people don't know about us" said Zoe who started to think that playing a game would be the best idea

"I'm in" announced Tess to Zoe's surprise

"You can't include me" said Jeff who didn't want to tell Tess or Zoe any of his secrets

"We only do this if you play too" said Zoe

"Fine" said Jeff agreeing


	16. nick jordan

**Thanks for all your reviews, I didn't expect to get over 57 that quickly****J****, so please enjoy this chapter and I will update next when I have 63 reviews****J**

"You first" said Zoe to Jeff

"No" said Jeff immediately "no way"

"Well you are going to have to tell us in the next 5 minutes and you did suggest the game" said Zoe

"Fine" said Jeff who would have never agreed only Tess and Zoe were in a life or death situation

"Right then, Jeff first, Tess second and me third" said Zoe

"You third?" said Jeff

"Yes, well my secrets are the worst" admitted Zoe

"How do you know?" said Tess "you haven't heard my secrets yet"

"Ohh" said Jeff immediately "I can tell this is going to be good"

"Tess, I already know what you are going to say" said zoe "and with my past you know that I am worse"

"You don't know everything?" said Tess

"You didn't" said Zoe to Tess in shock

"She didn't what" shouted Jeff so that Tess and Zoe could both hear him

"Jeff, just go" said zoe "hurry up with your secrets"

"One problem" said Jeff

"And what's that" said zoe "because as you can probably guess, time is of the essence here"

"I don't have any secrets" lied Jeff

"Correction" said Tess "you don't have any secrets that you want to tell us"

"Yea" agreed Zoe

"Alright, alright" said Jeff

"Go on then" said Zoe after a minutes science

"Can I say them all together?" said Jeff

"Like, so nobody has time to pause between them and ask questions?" said Zoe

"Yea" said Jeff

"And arrange it best to worst" said Zoe

"Oh, come on, just get on with it" said an impatient Tess

"Ok" said Jeff "1, before I married Dixie someone got me drunk and tied me too a lamp post naked, 2, I nearly kissed a work college and 3, I had my first girlfriend when I was 17"

Tess and Zoe burst out laughing and Jeff started to wish that he had never told them.

"Well the first one was just hilarious, the second one was obviously Dixie and the third one is just sad" commented Zoe

"Oh, thanks" said Jeff sarcastically "but it wasn't Dixie"

Tess and Zoe looked at each other and at that moment they heard tamzin voice and it finally clicked, they were once more laughing.

"Seriously" said Zoe

"Seriously" answered back Jeff

"I was married at 17 never mind my first boyfriend" said Tess

"I had my first boyfriend at 11" said Zoe

"Ha ha, rub it in" said Jeff sarcastically

"Well you married your first love" said Zoe to Tess

"Yea" said Tess laughing "and look how that ended"

"Yea" said Zoe "that is why I never married"

"But you have been close" said Tess

"It scares me now" said Zoe laughing

"Even nick?" said tess and Jeff at the same time, they were obviously curious

"Even nick" said Zoe back

They all laughed again, Jeff and Tess both had failed marriages and Zoe had, had more men than you could think of.

Next it is Zoe and Tess's but will they reveal all?


	17. murder

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter as I didn't expect to get 9 but I read and appreciate every one of them****J****so please enjoy this chapter and I will next update tomorrow if I get 70 reviews****J**

"Tess, you first" said Zoe

Zoe had a fair idea about Tess's worst secrets, zoe knew that it would be about fletch and the baby, Tess would probably want to take that secret with her to the grave but zoe knew that it would be unlikely that Tess would say it now, in front of Jeff and other police men and firemen that were outside the helicopter wreak.

"I am not sure about this" said Tess

"Tess, zoe is going to tell us her secrets too" reminded Jeff "nothing could be worse than her crappy love life"

"Hey" said Zoe "I am here you know"

"It's not news" said Tess

"Very funny" said Zoe sarcastically

"Go on" said Jeff "we are all in the same boat, or helicopter"

"Very original" said Zoe too Jeff as she rolled her eyes at his crap attempt of a joke

"Worst one last?" checked Tess with Zoe

"Worst one last" said Zoe nodding her head

"I have had an affair" announced Tess

"I knew that" blurted out Zoe as she laughed as Tess had actually admitted it

"But Jeff didn't know" said Tess

"Well he knows now" said Zoe laughing "there's your innocent reputation down the drain"

"I know" laughed Tess

"Bloody hell" was all Jeff could say after he listened too Tess and Zoe's conversation

"Calm down" said zoe "everyone knows that I have had affairs so what's the difference when you find out that Tess has had an affair?"

"Because Tess is so innocent" said Jeff "she would be the last person you would expect"

"She fell in love" said Zoe "it happens to everybody"

"Exactly everybody" said Tess looking straight at Zoe

Zoe smiled slightly, not giving too much away too Tess

"So who were you texting?" said Tess

"You still have 2 secrets to go" said Zoe too Tess trying to avoid the question

Zoe was dreading her turn coming up

"I only have 1" said Tess glancing at zoe who mouthed ok to her knowing that no matter who asked her, Tess would and could never admit to anyone about fletch and the baby

"Me and Charlie…" began Tess "Charlie is going to kill me for telling you this"

"It's ok" said zoe "we could be dead anyway"

"Thanks for reminding me" said Tess laughing slightly

"Well go on then, tell us" said Zoe

"Me and Charlie…" began Tess again

"Me and Charlie, killed Megan"


	18. the boys

**Thanks for all the reviews and please review and enjoy this chapter cause I will next update when I have 78 reviews****J****  
****There has been a lot of people in there reviews telling me that they can't wait to hear what zoe says in her letter which will be coming up soon and one person has said that can I please add some tamzin and Jeff which I can't think of a way of adding in as I already have this story planned out so I have decided that when I am finished I will maybe do a Jeff and tamzin fanfic so please let me know what you think of the idea****J****  
****PS: there won't be updates on any of my fanfic's tomorrow****L**

"Wh wha what!" was all that Jeff could say

"I knew" said Zoe throwing her hands up in the air

"What!" said Tess and Jeff to Zoe at the same time

"After it happened I found Charlie trying to drink himself to death, he was that drunk that he told me everything" said Zoe looking down

"I don't know what to say" said Jeff

"Well for one it is a good thing" said Zoe to Jeff

"Excuse me" said Jeff "she has just admitted too murder, how the hell is it a good thing?"

"She helped a dying woman" said Zoe "she wanted to die"

Jeff went silent, he knew that Tess and Charlie never intended to hurt Megan as it was her wish to take her own life rather than spend the short time she had left in a hospital and all that Tess and Charlie had done was help her, they did something that took courage and selflessness.

"Can we just move on?" suggested Jeff

"Agreed" said Tess

Jeff smiled when he realised that it was zoe's turn, but he knew that she had done that many good and bad things in her life that she would find it hard to choose her secret unlike him and Tess who had found it hard thinking of 3.

"Oh look" said Jeff sarcastically "its zoe's turn"

"Shut up" said Zoe back

"Well you have to do this" said Jeff "something you would want to take too the grave with you"

"i.e., something that hasn't already become ED gossip" said Zoe

"Exactly" said Jeff laughing slightly as he knew that Zoe was making a good point

The was science for a minute while zoe was making her mind up, Tess was the first person to tell her too hurry up and she knew that time wasn't exactly on their side.

"Come on" said Tess to Zoe "you really will be taking your secret to the grave if you wait any longer"

"I don't know what to pick" said Zoe honestly

"Too big a list, is it?" said Jeff back

"Shut up" said Zoe to Jeff once again

"Zoe if it helps, it can be something that you would like someone to know in case we…." Said Tess who stopped as she couldn't bring herself to say the last word

"Die" said Zoe

"Yep" said Tess looking down

"zoe, it might help if you hurry up cause Dixie and the boys are due any minute and you know what Dixie is like, her and Rita can join up with Louise and your private life is no longer private" said Jeff "plus fletch can talk for the world and max is a porter i.e., a male version of Louise"

Tess and zoe just stared at each other in shock, the people they love most in the world were coming but both zoe and Tess knew that there love life wasn't as straight forward as many others and it was going to be hard to tell them how they really feel, one last time.


	19. thoughts

**I cant believe that I have that many reviews so quickly so here is another chapter, please keep reviewing as I love reading your coments and I will update again when I have 86 reviews:)**

Tess was stunned that fletch was coming, she knew that he still loved her, she got the glances and kind gestures that were there just before their first kiss over a year ago, but she also knew that he had a family and 4 kids waiting for him at home and she could never take that away from him but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder, why she always put others happiness in front of her own because it was obvious that fletch wanted to be with her, it was just Natalie, the woman who thinks that Tess is a good friend.

"Zoe, Tess" said Jeff after a long silence

"Yea" said Zoe and Tess as they clicked out of there complicated thoughts

"Did you just say fletch?" said Tess

"Did you just say max?" asked Zoe at the same time

"Yea" said Jeff "why?"

"Well max is a porter" said Zoe trying to cover up the stupid question she had first asked

"And fletch shouldn't be here, we need doctors, not nurses" said Tess

"Well fletch and Charlie is both coming" commented Jeff "they walked out of the ED"

"Wait" said zoe "what?"

"They walked out, I guess they got fed up of Mrs Beauchamp" said Jeff who said the words Mrs Beauchamp sarcastically

"Zoe" said Jeff "maybe you would like to enlighten us with your complicated life"

"Very funny" said Zoe sarcastically back to Jeff

"But true" added Tess smiling

Zoe didn't know what to say, all the bad memories were going round and round in her head, should she say about the 15 year old she once had a fling with but what would her friends and colleagues think?

Should she finally tell everyone what happened with nick or would they all just name her as a lier when it came to the baby issue?

Should she tell Jeff and Tess about her infertility or would she just get hushed staff when she walked into the ED in the morning and looks of pity when she walked past the maternity ward or was dealing with an infant.

Should she tell Jeff and Tess about one of her affairs, there was so many to chose from much to zoe's hate but at the same time they already knew about Sean and zoe was sure that noel had filled most of the staff in about the number of men over the years that have visited his reception desk looking for her.

The truth was that Zoe couldn't decide but the thing that she hated most was the fact that there was so much to choose from where as Tess didn't even get 3 and Jeff found it hard thinking of 3.

Should she tell the true or not?


	20. 4 walls

**Thanks for all the reviews as I didn't expect to get that many so quickly so I am going to update again tonight if I get 92+ reviews****J****please enjoy this next chapter!:)**

"Zoe" said Tess "in case you haven't…."

Tess was immediately cut off by Zoe who after nearly 4 minutes of science had finally made up her mind and decided what she is going to do.

"I know" said zoe finishing Tess's sentence for her "time isn't exactly on are side"

"Well come on then" commented Jeff "we are waiting"

"Oh and this time, take a break between each secret" added Tess

"What!" said Zoe "that so isn't fair"

"Well your just going to have to repeat them if you don't" said Jeff

"Fine" agreed zoe "but as long as they don't go past these four walls"

"What 4 walls?" said Jeff

"Ok" said Zoe who decided to rephrase her sentence "whatever I say…."

"However terrible it is" said Tess who earned a dirty look from Zoe

"…can't go past the 3 of us" said Zoe finishing her sentence that Tess had interrupted

"fine" said Jeff and Tess at the same time, they didn't like what zoe had just said as they knew that it would be very hard to keep their mouths shut, especially Jeff but at the same time they had to agree as it was the only way zoe was going to tell them her secrets.

"For god's sake" said Tess "is there any more rules we should know about?"

"No" said Zoe and Jeff back at the same time

"Well then, get on with it" said Tess "me and Jeff have been waiting for nearly 20 minutes"

"Ok" said zoe "but not only will you probably Never look at me the same way again, you will probably wish that you had never been told"

"Fine, fine" said Tess wishing Zoe would hurry up

"It would be good if you actually told us" commented Jeff

Zoe took a deep breath before revealing her 3 worst secrets to Jeff and Tess.

"I cheated on my first fiancé with my second" said Zoe closing her eyes so that she couldn't see Tess reaction

"What?" shouted Jeff and Tess at the same time near bursting Zoe's eardrums

"I know, I know" said Zoe who was ashamed of herself, but after all she never could resist the charm of nick Jordan

"Now remind me who number one and two were" said Jeff to Tess

"Aww shut up" said Zoe to Jeff

"Number 1 was matt and number 2 was nick" said Tess "well at least I think"

"Yes, yes, your right "said Zoe trying to brush the sub just aside as she knew that 2 more secrets that could completely ruin her were still to come out.


	21. second secret

**I will be away until about 10 tomorrow so I will not be able to update any of my fanfic's but please still review as I am going to update on Friday if I have 100 reviews so please enjoy this chapter as it is long and thanks for all your reviews****J**

"Zoe" said Tess who sensed that Zoe was a million miles away

In fact zoe was thinking about which one of her long list of secrets she would say next, because of the ED gossipers zoe's list had already been shortened a big bit but in zoe's case not big enough, she had to narrow the long list down too two which wasn't easy but zoe was just going along with the things that she didn't think were too bad, the things the ED wouldn't hate her for and the things that she wanted someone to know in case her and Tess didn't make it.

"Zoe" said Jeff

"Sorry" said Zoe coming back

"Next "said Tess smiling and wondering what else Zoe could possibly be hiding

Back in the ambulance the boys and Dixie were on their way to the crash site.

"Slow down" said Charlie to Dixie who was well aware that she was going 2 times the speed limit

"Well we need to get there" said Dixie

"Just because you are an ambulance doesn't mean that you can break all the road laws" said Charlie pointing out the obvious

"Well this is zoe and Tess we are talking about" said Dixie who was arguing back her point

"Well, we will never get too them if we are stopped, by the police" said Charlie

"Well with fletch and max's charm, your wisdom and my fast get away driving, I'm sure we will be fine" said Dixie smiling

This made Charlie laugh slightly as for the first time in a long time someone hadn't mentioned that his wisdom is to do with his age.

"Well, you are getting no argument from me" said max "the faster the better"

"You just want to know about what the boss has said to you in her letter" pointed out fletch who was only telling max what everyone thought

"No I am not" said max who unknown to everyone felt sick at the thought of the letter zoe had left for him "I didn't even think about it"

"I right" said fletch "you are as curious as the rest of us"

"About what?" butted in Dixie

"about why the ED clinical lead would send her last and only letter before she goes into a very dangerous situation to the porter" said fletch

"Maybe a secret crush" Dixie joked

"No" said Charlie "zoe is a doctors kind of person"

"Or surgeon" pointed out fletch "I have heard all about nick Jordan"

"Well when I find out what the letter does say, I won't be telling any of you" said max who just wanted to stop Charlie, fletch and Dixie going into the long subject of nick Jordan

Back in the helicopter wreak Zoe was ready to tell Charlie and Tess her second secret which she had now finally decided on.

"Tell us" said Jeff laughing slightly as he wondered how bad Zoe's secrets were going to get

If her cheating on matt with nick was the first one Tess and Jeff couldn't even imagine what on earth the second and third ones would be about.

"Let me guess" said Jeff laughing "another affair?"

"I am not that bad" said Zoe brushing the comment off

"Really?" said Tess

"Shut up, the pair of you" said Zoe smiling slightly

"Well if an affair was your best one then I am wondering what you're worst one could be" said Jeff "I am even curious to find out what the second worst is"

"A secret child" suggested Tess

"Secret family" suggested Jeff after hearing Tess suggestion

"No" said Zoe shaking her head as her smile had now faded "I guess I am going to have to tell someone this"

"Tell us" said Tess "stop keeping us in suspense"

"I didn't even tell nick this and I was going to marry him for god's sake" said Zoe

Tess stared at Zoe wondering what she was possibly going to confess.

"Zoe, are you ok?" called Jeff after he heard no answer

"Please don't treat me differently when I tell you this, no hushed comments" said Zoe

Jeff went totally silent at this point and Tess just stared at Zoe

"I can't have children" Zoe closed her eyes and spat out


	22. The letter

**Thanks for all the reviews and I will update on Sunday (maybe before) if I get 103 so please enjoy this chapter****J**

**PS: because it's been a while so this update is longer than usual!**

There was silence both in and outside the helicopter wreak, zoe looked down not wanting to see Tess's reaction and she was also glad that she didn't have the chance to see Jeff's.

"Zoe I don't know what to say" said Jeff who was hoping that Tess could help him out in this very awkward situation

"It's ok" said Zoe "I don't need you to say anything, I just wanted someone to know"

"When did you find out" said Tess

"About 5 years ago, they told me that I was supposedly infertile" said Zoe in almost a whisper

"What do you mean supposedly?" said Jeff

"They said that this chance is that low that it isn't even worth thinking about" said Zoe

"Drugs?" said Tess

"Tried them all" said Zoe

"Why didn't you tell nick" said Tess asking the question which popped into both Tess and Jeff's head

"I couldn't" said Zoe "after all he was only with me because I was a woman and the one thing woman are supposed to do is carry children"

"He loved you, and don't try to deny it" said Tess "he still thinks the world of you"

"As if" said Zoe dismissing the comment

"Zoe, I'm a man and I don't understand this stuff but he didn't deserve you if all he wanted to do was use you" said Jeff

"Jeff" said Tess

"Sorry" said Jeff "just speaking my mind"

"You sound like my father" said Zoe laughing slightly

Tess smiled too

"Can we just move on" announced Zoe

Back in the ambulance

Fletch, Charlie, max and Dixie were silent, it wasn't awkward but there was still silence except from the sound of the sirens that Dixie had turned on.

Dixie speeded up and arrived at the site which had blue police tape surrounding it.

They all jumped out and stood staring at the tape saying police, what had happened, had they been too late?

Max looked at Charlie trying to control his emotions in front of him, fletch and Dixie

They soon spotted tamzin who had spotted them just as quick and ran over.

"Any news" said Dixie

"No, Jeff is talking to them now" said tamzin "keeping their spirits up with a game"

"A game?" said Charlie

"Yes" said tamzin

"Well, zoe will like that" said Charlie sarcastically

"Yea, no cigarettes since this morning" said max laughing slightly

Charlie laughed slightly as tamzin passed max the letter which he immediately looked at not being able to keep his eyes off it any longer.

Fletch suddenly grabbed the letter off max and held it in the air as if he was a 7 year old again.

"Give it back" shouted max

"No" said fletch "I want to see what Zoe had written

Max watched as fletch began to tear the envelope that Zoe had neatly written max on.

Back In the helicopter reek

"Now here we go" said Jeff "your final secret"

"And the worst one" said Tess

"Most defiantly" said Zoe half smiling

"I have lodes of affairs and flings, I pretend to be carrying my boss's baby and except his proposal and I have aloud Connie to overrule me but this is perhaps the stupidest thing I have done" said zoe who was surprisingly smiling

"Go on" encouraged Tess

"I allowed him to seduce me, bring me out" said zoe not believing what she had done "I even allowed myself to fall into his arms"

"I let myself fall in love with him" said Zoe in almost a whisper but just enough for Jeff to here

Tess just stead at Zoe wondering what on earth she was on about

"I know it's wrong, I know that's it against the rules and I know that if Connie ever found out she would have me sacked on the spot" said zoe shaking her head and staring into an empty space "but I can't help it, I love him more than I ever thought possible"

Tess smiled at Zoe, waiting for Zoe to reveal this mysterious man.

"I am in love with a porter" announced Zoe who finally looked up making eye contact with Tess


	23. fless

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have been very busy with life in general so please enjoy this update****J****I am going to update again when I get 110 reviews****J**

**PS: I was thinking about writing a fanfic about fless, zax and the train crash, do you think it's a good idea?**

Max snatched the letter off fletch before he had the chance to fully open it.

"Charlie can you please keep this for me" said max handing the letter to Charlie

"Yes" said Charlie taking the letter and looking at the front of it

"Please don't open it" said max

"I won't" said Charlie "I already have an idea about what's in it"

Max and fletch turned around looking at Charlie.

"You know what's in the letter?" said fletch raising his eyebrows, it seemed everybody knew but him

"Yes" said Charlie "isn't it obvious"

"No" said max shaking his head

"She is more in love with you than she has ever been with anyone before" said Charlie "even her smile gives it away"

"Wait who is this" said fletch pointing at max

"Zoe" said Charlie smiling

"So zoe the lead consultant is in love with max the porter?" said fletch trying to get his head around max and Zoe's strange relationship

"Yes" said Charlie as if it was an ordinary situation

"You have got to be joking me" said fletch laughing

"Says the person who had an affair" said max crossing his arms

Fletch eyes widened as he realized that Zoe may have told max the whole story about him, Tess and the baby

"What!" said Charlie looking between max and fletch

"Zoe told me" said max with a smug smile on his face

"Wait, fletch you had an affair" said Charlie "is that why Natalie threw you out?"

"She dumped him when fletch got her and his wife pregnant at the same time" said max laughing slightly as his and zoe's relationship seemed normal compared to fetch's love life

Charlie looked at max who was looking at fletch who was doing a zipping motion over his mouth, aimed at max.

"You didn't just say what I think you said" said Charlie who was discussed at fetch's actions

"And even worse was that he feels in love with her" said max "it was his bo..."

Max's big mouth was stopped when there was a shout from Jeff and tamzin

Max and fletch ran over but where stopped at the police tape, max managed to push through and ran towards the helicopter wreak.


	24. closer

**Thanks for all your reviews, here's the next chapter so enjoy and I will next update when I get 116 reviews**J

Tess just stared at Zoe, and Jeff said nothing as he was stunned at the fact Zoe was in love never mind with a porter.

"Connie is going to murder you" announced Jeff

"Well a lot of people feel like murdering her" said Zoe who made a good argument

"Well I think it's brilliant" said Tess causing Zoe to smile

"So who is he?" said Jeff

Both Tess and Zoe looked at each other then looked towards the tiny hole where Jeff's voice was coming from.

"Who the hell do you think it is" Zoe was first to say

"A porter, but which one?" said Jeff

Zoe and Tess looked at each other again before rolling their eyes

"The one that always smiles at her, the one she always spends time with and the one that she is always seen having a cigarette with" said Tess "that any help?"

"Max" said Jeff with shock evident in his voice

"Yes max" said Zoe and Tess at the same time

"Well that was unpredictable" said Jeff

"When did it start?" said Tess

"A couple of months ago" said Zoe shrugging her shoulders

Zoe was about to say more when she heard the week sound of voices they were slowly getting stronger as if there were coming nearer to the helicopter wreak.

"Fletch?" said Tess

"Max?" said Zoe

Jeff turned around and saw fletch and max running towards him.

"It's them" said Jeff

Tess cursed under her breath and Zoe just laughed slightly while Jeff was shocked.

"I think we have just found your third secret, swearing" said Jeff laughing with Zoe

"Well if you were in her position you would be to" said Zoe earing herself a dirty look from Tess

Zoe and Tess stopped when they heard the voices again and they had got considerably louder.

"The 2 lover boys" announced Zoe

"The 2?" said Jeff

Zoe looked at Tess who was not impressed

"You might as well tell him but stop at the..." said Tess who didn't dare finish her sentence while Jeff was still listening

"I get it" said Zoe

"So is someone going to tell me?" said Jeff who felt left out of the conversation

"Fletch is the one Tess had an affair with" said Zoe while looking at Tess

"And if you breathe a word of this to anyone you can add yourself to that murder list right in front of Connie" said Tess to Jeff


	25. get away

**Thanks for all the reviews so please enjoy this chapter and I will probably not be able to update tonight so I will tomorrow if I have 121 reviews****J**

**PS: just to let you know that my new fanfic about fless, zax and the train crash is now up****J**

** s/10454145/1/The-Big-Crash**

"I am just shocked" said Jeff

"At what?" said tamzin who was obviously close to Jeff

"Nothing" said Jeff afraid that if he did tell tamzin Tess would be after him

"Tess, Zoe" was all that they heard after that as fletch and max were now near the wreak

"And Jeff" said Tess "only Zoe and fletch can treat me"

"You are going to need more than a nurse and a consultant" said Jeff

"Ok, but only Zoe or fletch can look at my notes" said Tess

Zoe could see the tears in Tess eyes as she remembered what she had done to her and fetch's baby

"Jeff listens to her" said Zoe "nobody else can see her notes

"Why?" said Jeff

"Never mind why, just do what we say" said Zoe angrily

At that moment Tess and Zoe could clearly hear max and fetch's voices from outside the helicopter wreak

"Zoe" said max

"Tess" said fletch

There was again silence as Jeff pointed from each side of the helicopter and then to max and fletch making a heart shape with his fingers.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" said Zoe who sensed that he was doing something as there was silence

"Nothing" said Jeff innocently

Zoe or Tess didn't get time to question him as there was shouting sounds from outside the helicopter.

The amount of people moving away from the helicopter were evident which made zoe and Tess's hearts pound but then they heard another set of footprints come back.

"We are going to lifted the pillars off the helicopter then we are going to get you away from the edge" a man shouted to Zoe and Tess

Zoe and Tess looked at each other, fear evident in both their eyes.

"Ready?" the man shouted

"Ready" said Tess and Zoe at the same time back

And with that the pillars were lifted and the helicopter wreak was moved away from the edge which meant that Tess and Zoe were no longer at risk.

Jeff, fletch and max ran over at first chance they got and Jeff was the first one to open the roof of the helicopter.

"You ok," said Jeff

"We have been better" said Zoe

Tess got out first and fletch was the one to check the wound she had on her head.

"Honestly I'm fine" said Tess

"You are not fine" said fletch

"I am honesty" said Tess

"Ok, whatever you say" said fletch


	26. what was said

**Thanks for all your reviews once again, this story will probably be finished tonight so enjoy this update and I will next update when I get 129 reviews****J**

**I also have a new fanfic based on fless, zax and the train crash which is supposed to happen on the 28th****J**

Max smiled as he looked down at Zoe who looked as beautiful as she had when she stepped into the helicopter.

"Well are you going to help me out?" said Zoe putting her hand in the air

"Does this mean I am your knight in shining amour?" said max

Zoe laughed but didn't expect max to take her hand pull her out of the helicopter and kiss her.

Zoe smiled but pulled back when she heard fletch shout, Tess had clapped and fletch was now holding her in his arms, near crying.

Zoe tried to run over but max pulled her back holding her hands tightly around her waist, Zoe soon gave up and just fell into max's arms crying.

"It's ok" said max rubbing Zoe's back "where's that strong Dr Hanna I know"

"And love" added max hoping that Zoe would notice and take it as a hint

"Love?" said Zoe looking up at max

Max looked up in the air trying to avoid Zoe's eyes.

Zoe just dug her head back into his chest and whispered "I love your too"

Max immediately looked down and smiled at zoe who had the side of her face still leaning against him, he put his hands on zoe's face and lifted her head up to his and kissed her only to be interrupted by Charlie.

"Can I interrupt you there" said Charlie feeling quite awkward

Zoe and max pulled back and looked at Charlie, max still had his hands cupped around Zoe's face

"Zoe you need checked out" said Charlie

"I'm fine" said Zoe

"That's what Tess said" said Charlie

"Ok" said zoe "but you and max both need to promise me something"

"What?" said Charlie

"Only me or fletch are aloud to look at Tess's records" said Zoe

"Ok but that might not be entirely possible" said Charlie

"No" said Zoe " not under any circumstances"

"Ok" said Charlie "what about me?"

"You can't" said Zoe shaking her head "she needs to tell you herself"

Charlie and max looked at each other but figured that Tess is a very private person and they shouldn't worry about it.

"We Need to get you to the ED" said max putting his hands on zoe's shoulders


	27. the medical notes

**Thanks for all your reviews, enjoy this chapter and I will update later tonight when I get 135 reviews****J**

"I need to see Tess" said Zoe

"She is already there" said Charlie "fletch went with her, he was crying his eyes out"

"I would believe that" said Zoe folding her arms

"I know that he is worried and we all are but he isn't her husband" said max who was thinking aloud

"Try telling him that" whispered Zoe looking down at the unfashionable black shoes she was wearing

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Charlie

"Like I said, it's up to Tess to tell you" said Zoe shrugging her shoulders

Zoe started to walk off leaving the boys confused

"Where are you going" said max which caused Zoe to stop in her tracts

"The ED, where else?" said Zoe rolling her eyes

"You are not walking" said max

"What are you on about?" said Zoe

"Well Tess walked and she clasped" said max smiling

Zoe looked at max rolled her eyes and then turned to Charlie looking for him to agree with her which he didn't.

"He is right" said Charlie smiling

Zoe rolled her eyes again hut didn't expect max to come over and sweep her literally off her feet.

"Max" shouted Zoe

Max ran to the ambulance and set Zoe down, Zoe playfully hit him before climbing in beside Jeff.

"Oh here we are" said Jeff "loves young dream"

"Very funny" said Zoe sarcastically

Zoe, max, Charlie and Jeff soon arrived at the hospital, max got out first and held his hand out to help Zoe out of the ambulance.

"Jeff, what do you think?" said max "does zoe need another lift in?"

Jeff smiled and looked at Zoe who wasn't impressed.

"No, no way" said Zoe pointing at max

Jeff and max smiled at each other.

"Well she will have to make a grand entrance" said Jeff

Max once again lifted Zoe up and carried her princess style into the ED where many people looked at Zoe's style of entrance.

Max finally let Zoe down and that's when she saw Tess through the window into rhesus.

"She will be ok" said max hugging Zoe

Max kissed Zoe's head before pulling her back and looking into her eyes.

"I have to go and see her" said Zoe

"After you have got checked out" said max

"Fine" said Zoe who followed Charlie to a cubical.

Back in rhesus fletch was flicking through Tess's notes which Connie was not happy with.

"Only a doctor will know what to prescribe" said Connie

"Zoe's getting checked over" said fletch glancing at Connie

"Well she needs meds now, do you want to be responsible for her death?" said Connie raising her eyebrows

"Fine, but only you" said fletch handing Connie the notes "Tess can't know that you have seen her notes"

"Why, what is the big de..." Connie was stopped as she saw the exact thing Tess has been trying to hide for the past year


	28. The end

**This is a nice long chapter so thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic but this is the last chapter so please enjoy and review it and also check out my new fanfic about the train crash****J**

Connie looked at fletch and set the notes back on Tess's bed.

"How did you know"?" said Connie

Fletch looked down as he knew that he could lie but he also knew that in his current mood it wouldn't be very believable.

"No" said Connie shaking her head "its wasn't yours"

"It's not exactly the highlight of my life" said fletch "well it was, but I am married"

"She was, is your boss" said Connie which made some nurses around the room look at the argument between Connie and fletch

"I know" said fletch shaking his head

"Dam right you know" said Connie turning back and looking at Tess

Tess was a friend of Connie's and even though she didn't want to be near her since she became clinical lead.

"I would fire you" said Connie looking at Tess lying in her hospital bed, helpless "but I know that you really care about her"

"I do" said fletch who for once was grateful that Connie hadn't fired him on the spot

"Don't break her heart" said Connie walking to the side of Tess's bed

"Fat chance of that" said fletch "she doesn't love me, it was, to her, a mistake"

"I think you're mistaken" said Connie smiling at Tess

"What do you mean" said fletch "she told me straight that she didn't feel the same"

"Let me guess, after the abortion?" said Connie flicking though the rest of tess's notes

"Yes" said fletch "I guess it was around that time"

"Guilt" said Connie "you are married and she had just got rid of your child"

"Well she knows that I would leave Natalie for her in a flash" said fletch

"Well there we go then" said Connie "remind her"

"Thanks" mouthed fletch to Connie as Robyn entered the room

Robyn handed Connie Tess's results and Connie smiled and turned to fletch.

"Looks like she is going to be ok" said Connie "she will be awake any moment"

Fletch smiled and Robyn and Connie decided to leave him alone with Tess.

Meanwhile in cubicals Charlie was doing a number of tests on Zoe which all came back clear so he stitched Zoe cut above her eye up.

"Thanks" said Zoe

"No problem" said Charlie "I am just glad you are ok, let's just hope Tess is as lucky"

"Yes" said Zoe "I have to go and see her"

Zoe slide off the bed and was about to go until Charlie stopped her.

"Is there anything else?" said Charlie raising his eyebrows at Zoe

"I would ask Tess to do this as I need a doctor or a nurse and I am closest to Tess, but for obvious reasons I can't and you are probably the person I am closest to after her" said zoe "could you do something for me?"

"Sure" said Charlie "what is it?"

Back in reception max was staring into the nurse's station and to the cubical Zoe was with Charlie in, he was worried as she and Charlie had been in there for nearly an hour and he had been told to stay outside.

Louise tapped max on the shoulder which immediately clicked him out of his thoughts.

"Charlie said that you wanted him to look after this" said Louise handing max a letter

Max smiled when he looked down and saw that it was the letter Zoe had left him.

"Thanks" said max as Louise walked away

Now was time for max to open the letter that zoe wanted him to see, something that she couldn't face telling him face to face but he had to bear in mind that zoe didn't know of his love for her before she wrote it.

Max opened the letter and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he got the surprise of his life, suddenly a warm feeling came over him and a smile became apparent on his face, in that moment his life had suddenly become complete, what the envelope contained was something that showed max and zoe's love for each other.

Max smiled when he noticed zoe come out of the cubical with Charlie, zoe smiled at Charlie and thanked him for his help then she saw max who smiled waving the content of the envelope at zoe who immediately smiled and laughed slightly as she slowly walked towards max.

She had been worried about telling max at first, she didn't know if he loved her back or not, but she knew that it wasn't exactly his fault as she hadn't made her feels clear either.

Max ran over to Zoe and hugged her tight, kissing her in front of the ED not caring who saw or stopped to watch the Clinical lead and the porter who were clearly in love with each other.

"You have made me so happy" said max

"I'm glad" said Zoe smiling

Max smiled and hugged zoe tighter as he thought about the contents of the envelope once more, it was simple it just contained at picture that he would cherish forever, zoe's 12 week scan.


End file.
